characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
King Dedede
King Dedede 'is a main character and recurring antagonist from the Kirby series. Background No one is really sure how King Dedede became the king of Dreamland. He claims it as the ancestral birthright of the Dedede Clan, but it seems pretty clear that he merely stole that title from the ancient Cappy Clan, the possible true ruling family of Dream Land. Nevertheless, ever since Dedede laid claim to the kingdom, he has led it with an iron fist and a boundless belly. No act is too cruel for him, be it stealing food from his subjects, sending monsters to terrorize them, or simply playing cruel practical jokes, as suffering is the most pleasurable thing for the king. However, he has since learned to soften up, and has routinely gone on adventures with Kirby and friends to save the cosmos on more than one occasion. Powers & Abilities * '''Flight: '''Despite being what can only be described as a fat penguin, Dedede can fly by inhaling mass amounts of air and floating, in a similar manner to Kirby. * '''Super Strength: ' King Dedede can lift giant Hammers and swing it around like it's nothing * '''Inhale: Similar to Kirby's inhale, but he can't copy abilities. He can only spit out opponents as stars. * '''Super Dedede Jump: '''He can make massive leaps in a single bound, and the force of landing on someone can bury them into the ground. Equipment * '''Hammer: '''His hammer is notorious for being massive, hard-hitting, and it has complex mechanical workings on the inside. One swing is said to level a building, and not only can Dedede swing it around with incredible ease, he can charge up the mechanical workings to deliver a powerful blow, more than capable of severely incapacitating someone. Alternate Forms * '''Masked Dedede: '''When he wants to get really serious, he puts on his metal mask, and swaps out his regualr hammer for a massive, metal, mechanical, monstrous mallet capable of spewing fire and missiles. In this form, he has many additional attacks, and a large increase in speed, strength, and durability. Feats Strength * Is able to pick up and swing his hammer with incredible ease. * Can demolish a building with his hammer * Comparable to Kirby, who can crack Planet Popstar in two (outright destroying it in the manga), throw a frying pan to the sun and back in seconds, and break stone blocks with ease. * Has knocked Kirby unconscious before * Once spat Kirby into space. * Likely comparable to Claycia, who created Seventopia, a series of seven dimensions, each containing mass quantities of stars. * Comparable to Nebula, a form of Dark Matter capable of creating a black hole as large as a neighboring galaxy * Can easily smack Kirby around like a beach ball. * Can bust through doors using his hammer, as well as crack Escargoon’s shell. * Should be physically stronger than Meta Knight, who held up the Dedede Stone using only his sword. * Beat up his entire army of Waddle Dees while high on Pump Up D Speed * Can keep up with Kirby on foot. * Should be superior to Knuckle Joe, who traveled as data through NME’s online monster system * Comparable to Meta Knight, who flew from NOVA’s spawn point at the edge of the galaxy to Popstar at the edge of the universe in a brief time, and is consistently capable of traveling at faster than light speeds. * Able to catch up and dodge the falling Jamba Heart pieces, which traveled across the entire galaxy/universe in a brief time. (It uses both the words galaxy and universe at different points, although given that Popstar is on the edge of the universe it seems likely that universe is more what they were referring to. Assuming best case scenario, the speed is 97.8 quadrillion times the speed of light) * Kept up with the Warp Star, which traveled from Nutty Noon on Popstar to Another Dimension to fight Grand Doomer in a short time. Durability * Survived a planet-sized explosion without a scratch. * Has shrugged off numerous beatdowns from Kirby and gotten back up afterwards. * Survived the explosion of a robotic Nightmare Enterprises Dog made specifically to kill Kirby with little injury *Survived getting blasted out of his own castle. *Survived being in the middle of a gigantic explosion of Bomb Kirby’s bombs without a scratch. *Survived being burned to ash on two separate occasions. *Has survived getting flattened on multiple occasions. *Has survived exploding. Skill * Goes toe-to-toe with Kirby on a regular basis. * Defeated Magolor while he (Magolor) was wearing the Master Crown, giving him "limitless power". *Stole all the food in Dreamland with no resistance. *Stole all the stars in Dreamland’s sky in one night… twice(somehow) *Has done battle against Kirby, the “hero of the lower world” on several occasions. *Helped save Ripple Star and the universe from the likes of the fiendish 02. *Helped Kirby, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee save the universe from the tyrannical Magolor. *Helped Kirby defeat Queen Sectonia after she had fused with the Dreamstalk. *Defeated Dark Meta Knight, an enemy that had given Meta Knight trouble in the past. *Helped Kirby and allies defeat the godlike Void Termina after it had been summoned forth by Hyness. Void Termina’s death explosion eclipsed several galaxies, and Void Termina itself is described as “the origin and ancestor of all chaos and possibilities” in the Kirby universe, mainly the concepts of darkness, dreams, soul and heart, as well as existing in the other dimensions in the greater Kirby multiverse, including Halcandra and Another Dimension. *Fought against Zan Partizanne who’s electricity is stated to be potent enough to power the Jambastion, a hulking intergalactic space station much larger than multiple planet’s in Kirby’s galaxy *Successfully starred in his own rhythm game. *Created an animated show starring himself. Weaknesses * Several of his attacks leave him open, such as Super Dedede Jump and his hammer. * While he isn't dumb by any means, he's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, either. Fun Facts * While it's unknown what species he is, many have speculated him to be either a penguin, a duck, or several other types of birds. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Nintendo Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Male Characters Category:Kirby Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Kings Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Birds